Drinking vessels are available in a variety of shapes and sizes. Vessel designs often differ based on an intended consumer use. For example, drinking vessels typically used for porting liquids between various locations often include lids to prevent or at least decrease spills during transport. Such lids include one or more access points providing an opening to liquids and can include slidable features disposed over the opening to open or close the vessel during periods of use and/or non-use. Some lids are removable to allow the vessel to be refilled and are secured to the vessel with a screw top or via another suitable coupling mechanism.